


the jeep was fixable (she wasn't)

by elfhawk3



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfhawk3/pseuds/elfhawk3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother's cancer diagnosis isn't why he keeps his hair short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the jeep was fixable (she wasn't)

Stiles’ mom was a cancer survivor. And when she lost her hair from chemo, Stiles wanted to look just like his mom and the sheriff took him down to the barbershop to have it all buzzed away. (The sheriff had originally tried doing it himself, since if he could shave his own jaw without bloodying himself, he could damn well shave his kid’s head. It did not go well. For anyone.)

And when her hair finally started growing in again, she and Stiles would sit and compare lengths and giggle over how much faster his grew back. (Stiles pushed Scott into an anthill for calling it girly. They didn't speak to each other for weeks, not until Scott's parents had that awful dinner conversation where his dad said he was leaving and Scott sneaked into Stiles' house that night to cry into Stiles' pillow while Stiles pretended his iPod was up too loud to hear anything.) And when the lengths didn't match, Stiles would make her trim it back again. (The sheriff could judge, but he wasn't allowed the scissors. Stiles remembered the electric razor.)

And then, when that drunk driver killed her (he still remembers the too-loud crunch, the soft thud of her head in his lap, the eternity spent, fingers crushed in her sticky reddening hair, screaming as rescue workers cut the car open), he buzzed it all off again. (Forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://elfhawk3.tumblr.com/post/32902384640/teen-wolf-headcanon).


End file.
